Supernatural beast
Supernatural beasts were any of the various wild animals of the world of Narnia who did not follow scientific (natural) laws and, therefore, it is disputed as to whether they constituted true "living organisms". Often they were thought to exist beyond the realm of "living" or above the restrictions of nature. It therefore could not be said if they were dead or alive (or if they could ever truly die) and their supernatural abilities were often called "magic". They were thus unlike any of the organisms from the world Earth and although many species seemed to be talking beasts, it was unclear if the same was true for many other species. Supernatural beasts largely included Demons, Deities, Spirits, and Witches, among many other creatures. * Demon * Deity: There are several sorts of "Deities" that appear and are mentioned in the Chronicles. There are the wild people of Narnia, such as the nymphs, satyrs, fauns, and centaurs, the male Dryads and Naiads are called Wood Gods and River Gods respectively, though these sorts of "gods" are not worshipped as deities and are probably not immortal. There are also Deities such as Bacchus, Silenus, Pomona, and the maenads, though these too, are also not worshipped. Then there are the Deities of the Calormene pantheon, such as Tash, Azaroth, and Zardeenah, though only Tash has appeared in living form, but is proven to be a demon, and the rest may simply be mythical or abstract entities worshipped in Calormen. Then there is Aslan himself; though he is never referred to as a "god" he is hailed and revered as such and has proven to be immortal and is the creator of the Narnian universe itself. It is noted that Aslan is the son of the Emperor from beyond the sea who live in the east. * Ghost * Hag: Hags were followers of the White Witch, and helped to bind Aslan to the Stone Table (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). A Hag later attempted to bring back the ghost of the Witch through sorcery. She had a "shrill, whining voice", and called herself a "poor old woman". Her nose and chin stick out "like a pair of nut-crackers", and she had dirty grey hair [}-0011Prince Caspian]. * Hamadryad: Wood spirits similar to dryads, but use their own trees to assume a body resmbling a human form, Lewis describes a birch hamadryad as having "a soft, showery voice and would look like a slender girl, with hair blown all about her face, and fond of dancing" and an oak hamadryad as looking like "a wizened, but hearty old man with a frizzled beard and warts on his face and hands, and hair growing out of the warts". A whole swarm of hamadryads dance sleepily around Lucy and Aslan when they are reunited. Lewis states that hamadryads usually eat a variety of soils, such as loam or bits of silver sand and the like [}-0014Prince Caspian]. * Jinn: Jinni are evil demonic creatures. They interbred with giants and from these unions came the race of Charn, whom Jadis is descended from. * Naiad: Spirits of the rivers, lakes, wells, and streams. They were led by their father and leader known simply known as "The River God", who is described by Lewis as having a "great wet, bearded head, larger than a man's, crowned with rushes.",though the term "river god" is usually titled to male naiads in general. When a stone bridge was built over a river, the naiads in it were imprisoned in the river. They were capable of marrying human men and women and able to sire human children. * Nymph: Spirits that live in the trees and waters, they were capable of leaving their tree or watery domains and assuming a physical body resembling human form. This term is usually used for female Dryads, Hamadryads, and Naiads. * Spectre: Spectres were followers of the White Witch [}-0021The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe]. * Spirit * Sprite: Sprites were followers of the White Witch [}-0026The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe]. * Star People: Narnian Stars resemble "glittering people, all with long hair like burning silver and spears like white-hot metal" [}-0029The Last Battle]. Centaurs study their dances and constellations. It was possible for a Star to become fallen from grace and set to perform a menial task until Aslan permitted it to rise once more, such as Coriakin. It is also possible for a Star to become too old. In these instances, it needed to eat fire-berries from the sun to regain its youth, such as Ramandu [}-0034The Voyage of the Dawn Treader]. * Treant: Treants were one of the largest wood gods and goddesses who use their trees as their physical bodies. Lewis doesn't specify whether they are the same as any of the other spirits or a unique species. They are described as beautiful giants and giantesses who have branch-like hair and fingers. They have roots for feet and wade in the earth like humans do in water. A whole swarm of trees dance sleepily around Lucy and Aslan when they are reunited, and even aid the Old Narnian Army in defeating the Telmarines. During the Hundred Years' Winter, many tree spirits turned evil and joined the White Witch's side, however generations later, they aid the Old Narnian Army in defeating the Telmarines. Lewis states that tree people usually eat a variety of soils, such as loam or bits of silver sand and the like. * Witch: There were two Witches in the Narnia books. Jadis, the White Witch, was said to be descended from Giants and Jinns [}-0039The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe]. The Lady of the Green Kirtle can transform into a snake. An Owl said of the Green Witch that "at the very beginning, a White Witch came out of the North and bound our land in snow and ice for a hundred years. And we think this may be some of the same crew". Lewis later writes in the same book that the Northern Witches "always mean the same thing, but in every age they have a different plan for getting it" [}-0042The Silver Chair]. Category:Beings Category:Animals